


She'll Never Know

by A_Modern_Girl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl
Summary: Just a moment where B'Elanna helps her friend Harry.  Captain Janeway definitely doesn't need to know about it.
Relationships: Harry Kim & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	She'll Never Know

“Hyperspanner.”

“I'm so sorry. You don’t know how much I appreciate-”

“Flux capacitor.”

“You seem mad. Are you mad?”

“Spectrum analyzer”

“It was an accident. I’d fix it myself if I could, but-”

“Anodyne relay.”

“Seriously, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“Magnetic coupler.”

“I’ll say it again. I’m sorry. There.”

“Hyperspanner. No, the smaller one.”

“... you’re not going to tell her, are you?”

“What? No. There we go. That should do it.”

“And she’s not going to notice, right?”

“What kind of engineer do you think I am?”

“Right. Sorry, again.”

“Ugh, it’s fine. That's what friends are for. But next time?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you not extend and retract the captain’s tactical console forty-two times in a row?”

“It’s Gamma shift! There’s nothing else to do!”

“I’m going back to bed. Next time you’re on your own.”


End file.
